He'd Never Seen Rin Cry
by NarakusServant
Summary: His heart was tougher than a piece of leather Had a will carved out of stone He was a stallion who had thrown every rider No woman could seem to hang on. He had always been a fortress With walls too high to climb But then again he'd never seen Julie cry.


A/N: This was inspired by a youtube video a person made. It was a Sess/Kag, and I absolutely love it but I thought to make a Sess/Rin fic with the song. This story has major spoilers throughout the anime and manga and from the movies. Please do not read if spoilers bother you. I got the lyrics from using google. Unfortunately I cannot enter the url as fanfiction will block it. I take no credit for the lyrics or for Rumiko Takahashi's characters. I have only used them in this story. The plot, however, is mine.

**He'd Never Seen Rin Cry.**

**His heart was tougher than a piece of leather  
Had a will carved out of stone  
He was a stallion who had thrown every rider  
No woman could seem to hang on  
He had always been a fortress  
With walls to high to climb  
But then again he'd never seen Julie cry**

He was Lord Sesshoumaru. The killing perfection. The Daiyoukai of the west. A fearful, ruthless killer that no one could understand. Cold as the frozen tundra, with a fiery gaze that rivaled the earth's core. White silk cascaded down his back and daggers adorned the tips of his fingers. Poison coated his veins and a beast barely caged rattled inside of him. Honey eyes complemented the purple of his royal demon markings. A moon peaked through his bangs, showing his nobility. Ghostly white fangs calmly rested in his mouth, waiting to be used on prey.

Strong powerful thighs flexed as he made the long trek across _his_ lands. White hakama didn't dare swish as he leapt over a fallen log. Jaken and Ah-Un followed silently behind him. The green toad held tight onto the dragons reigns, fearing his lord would take off and leave him behind. And he had every right to be afraid. Jaken was not needed, and the Lord held no responsibility to him or anyone else. Only to himself… only to himself.

Women came and went. No one was worthy of his seed. Bitches in heat begged and pleaded. Of course they only wanted his lands and body, but he was not interested. They were filth and he was not. That was the way the world worked. Their immortality was wasted and he disposed of them accordingly.

Jaken hopped onto Ah-Un, almost unable to keep his eyes open. He knew if he were to fall behind he would be discarded like everyone else. Yes, his lord had given him the Staff of Two Heads, but it only further proved to him that he was there on his own accord. He was on his own and his Lord would not waste his time protecting such grime. It was the toad's biggest fear. Abandonment. Rejection. Especially from the Daiyoukai. If Sesshoumaru wanted Jaken to leave, he would have to do so with no complaints or face death.

Lord Sesshoumaru was on a quest. A quest for ultimate power. He had no one to protect and he didn't care. He yearned for his father's grave. Seen yet never seen. Protected yet never known to its protector. How curious.

No heart could grow in the desert wasteland that was his soul. He feared no god and he feared no demon. He could bring back the dead if he saw fit, his mother was the gatekeeper to hell and any "god" who dared strike at him, had his immortality stripped from his bones. Pulled from his veins. Dissolved back into the air. Returned to nothing. Worthless. Utterly worthless.

**He wasn't lookin for a woman  
He was racin' with the wind  
But he kinda took to Julie  
Cause she kept up with him  
Thought he'd out run her like the others  
Leave her somewhere down the line  
But then again he'd never seen Julie cry**

He had been relaxing from a battle with his brother beneath a tree when a small child had insisted on trying to feed and care for him. Of course he had no need for such things, and told her so. She returned time and time again, even accepting beatings from other villagers for fishing where she wasn't meant to. After all, why fish for a malicious demon? He hadn't any use for the child, yet when he found her dead in the road he thought to revive her. Rather, his sword thought to bestow mercy on her soul. He pulled his fathers great fang from his side and watched it pulse.

"Interesting" The lord said, his tone almost bored.

_Thrum._

Green imps formed over the girl and they laughed to each other at their glorious find. 'I can see them. They are from the underworld.' His brows furrowed as he watched the demons crawl over the child. "I'll do another test. I'll use the Tensaiga."

Jaken gasped at his lords words. Gawked even. Surely he had a death wish to speak so out of place near The Killing Perfection?

"Another test? What are you doing sire? What are you doing?" He ignored his charges words and lifted the sword of heaven above his head and slashed at the demons below. In a great blue light the bile was gone. They faded and their screams died with them.

For reasons unknown, the great dog demon pulled the child onto his knees and held her with his remaining arm. Her heart beat thudded in his ears. He gazed down at the girl with his honey silk eyes and watched as she looked back up with her own chocolate felt ones.

He was shocked. He hadn't expected the child to come back to life. What he did expect, no one knows. But he allowed her to follow him as he walked off into the night while Jaken finally realized that his lord had previously cut him down with no guarantee for survival.

**He never thought that love would hit him  
Like a train comin' out of the dark  
He never thought a friend would hand him the keys to his own heart  
He was like a ragin' river  
One that's just to rough to ride  
But then again he'd never seen Julie cry**

It was her thirteenth summer when it happened. Cramping and headaches came along with the flow of blood. It was a confusing and difficult time for her, especially since her lord was no where to be found. He had dropped her off at the village after they defeated Naraku and had been returning intermittently throughout her life. Though she was now in her early twenties he had yet to see her on her cycle. Would he know? Would he stop showing up?

She sighed as she took another dip in the river to relieve her pain and relax against the bank. Kagome had shown her the spot after she realized Lord Sesshoumaru wasn't coming back to pick her up. Inuyasha and the Miko had made the area a place to relax away from the villagers and fish for themselves.

Rin allowed her head to rest in the sand as she remembered the first time her Lord dropped her off at the village.

_She ran through the field with Jaken tailing her and Sesshoumaru calmly walking ahead. The smell of the villagers at the bottom of the hill was horrible, but the Daiyoukai didn't dare pinch his nose. _

"_Rin" He paused his steps as he waited for her to run to him. _

"_Yes Lord Sesshoumaru?" She questioned as she caught her breath with her hands on her knees. Her brown hair was tussled and twigs stuck out here and there, but she ignored them. The only thing in the world that was important at that moment was what her lord was going to tell her._

"_You will stay in this village." He pointed a deadly claw down the hill and watched as she turned her head. He put his hand back down and turned on his heel, allowing his hair to graze her cheek gently. "I will return shortly."_

"_Yes my Lord!" She was excited as ever! Her lord gave her directions to follow and she would not disappoint him. She waved at him, Jaken and Ah-Un and told them she would wait for them._

_She stood there and waved until they were nothing but specks on the edge of the horizon. Then and only then did she allow herself to pick a few flowers for Kaede, whom she knew would be down in the village. _

"That was the night I realized I had feelings for my Lord." She closed her large doe eyes and curled her toes away from a fish that might have thought to make her pinkie toe lunch.

"That's why I couldn't go back to him. I had to make up an excuse to stay. It was wrong to use Kohaku that way, but if I didn't stay away from Lord Sesshoumaru, I don't know what would have happened."

Memories coated her mind again and she almost shivered.

"_Lord Sesshoumaru..?" The great demon glanced back at her. It wasn't usual for the child to question him so seriously. "I was wondering…if I could stay in the village a little longer. Kohaku can only stay for a few more days before he goes off to train with Totosai again."_

"_Hn." He paused his gallant walk and looked back at her. It was the only gesture stating his permission for her to leave. _

_And with that she thanked her Lord and ran down the hill. She could feel his eyes on her as he watched her run into the arms of Kohaku. A lovers embrace? No. But she had to play it up to trick him. Would it work? She didn't know. Her Lord was a thousand times smarter than her. Centuries old, he was and yet he believed her request to be with Kohaku._

'_Maybe he didn't believe me….maybe he's using it as an excuse to abandon me. What if he just wants to see where I'm going with this?' She didn't know, but at the moment she didn't care. She just needed to distance herself from The Killing Perfection._

"That was _so_ hard to do." The now woman said, speaking only to the fireflies that came by for a sip at the riverbank. "He would pick me up every once in a while and each time he came back I would ask to stay longer and longer and …eventually…. one day he stopped returning." She pulled herself out of the water and dried herself off with a towel Kagome had provided for her and made her way back to Kaede's hut.

**But then again he'd never seen Julie cry**

"I hate this" Rin said as she brushed unshed tears from her eyes. It had been months since her Lord had shown. He no longer had a reason to return. Rin didn't want to see _him_ and he no longer wanted to see _her_. He needed no one. He had no one to protect. He shared his greatness with only himself and that is all he would ever need. _Himself._

Every night she took her walks and every night she would find herself at the base of The Goshinboku. Kagome had once told her that the tree could transcend time. That it was magical. That it made love happen. Perhaps that was why every night she would curl up at the base of the tree and cry about her unrequited love. About how her heart was still breaking. About losing her Lord. She wanted to follow him to the ends of the earth. She never wanted to leave him, but she had to. Her love was inappropriate and now that she had her monthly cycle she would be an even greater burden to Lord Sesshoumaru.

Crystalline tears performed ballet down her face and over the crescendo of her cheeks. They soaked the bark of the tree. The wood darkened where the water caressed the tree's skin. Rin shook her head and her tresses trembled over her shoulder.

Her hands shook and a cool wind blew leaves down to her knobby knees.

**Oh how he wanted just to hold her  
And wipe away the tears  
But she turned him a cold shoulder  
Said I've tried lovin' you for years  
He didn't know that it was over  
He thought he could make it right  
But then again he'd never seen Julie cry**

That was the night he returned. Because he missed her? No. He didn't miss anyone. Maybe he just wanted to see her? No. He had no need to see a silly human child.

"Lord Sesshoumaru…" His pointed ears picked up on the faint voice behind the bushes. "I'm so sorry." He narrowed his golden eyes at the bushes. Pushing them aside he walked into the cleared area.

"Rin." He moved forward to pick her up. To take her away from whatever danger was plaguing her. But she shrugged off his hand. She shrugged off his hand. _She_ shrugged off _his _hand. Were her emotions just running wild? Was she finally expressing how she felt? She wasn't sure, but she turned away from him. Disobeying him for the first time in her life.

"I've tried loving you for years." She shook her head again and tears sprinkled off of her chin. He stood there not saying a word. What could he say? He didn't need to say anything. He was Lord Sesshoumaru. Daiyoukai of the west. The Killing Perfection. He didn't _need_ to say anything.

It was after his silence that she took off back to her hut.

**He never thought that love would hit him  
Like a train comin' out of the dark  
He never thought a friend would hand him the keys to his own heart  
He was like a ragin' river  
Oh one that's just to rough to ride  
But then again he'd never seen Julie cry**

Years passed and he continued to go on his way, most of the time finding himself at that same spot. And every night she would be there. He knew she was crying, but she would hide it so well. Covered beneath leaves in the fall, burying her face in the snow during the winter.

Once. When she tried to trick him into thinking she wouldn't return she climbed up into the tree. A great feet for such a small human woman. It was of no use though. His superior senses could tell she was there. Why didn't she remember? She had also been clumsy and slipped on a branch. Effectively falling out of the tree. Of course her Lord caught her by the scruff of her kimono. How could she not remember? It mattered not to the demon. He had remained unchanged and she would always be different. Her transitioning was tangible. Thick and heavy. So strong he could almost taste it in the back of his throat. In the pitfalls between his taste buds. Prickling between his teeth.

He would return periodically with gifts and new outfits, trying to see the emotions he could pull from her. He was a curious creature, though he would never admit it. There wasn't much left in the world for him to know except the wonders of human females. One wouldn't say it was a problem. No. he didn't feel it a problem. But he enjoyed manipulating emotions. Especially when he knew he was making them go insane. Their brains melting. Memories turning to dust. Emotions bursting into cobwebs lingering in the depths of their subconscious.

One day when he went to see _her_ again he had happened upon her and Inuyasha's wench.

He watched closely as the miko spoke.

"So… any boys you like?" Kagome's blue eyes looked over at her now close friend. She knew Rin practically grew up with Lord Sesshoumaru but she didn't see anything odd about the girl. Quite the opposite actually. She was normal. Perfectly normal. Completely so.

"Well…. I like Kohaku a lot!" She looked down at the flower crown she was making. She remembered how she made countless bunches of them on the back of Ah-Un. Thousands while walking through the forest. Millions waiting for her lord. Billions as she walked the village. Memories drained down her back. Oh how she missed that Dragon and the little Imp and …_especially_….the Daiyoukai.

"Huh? What about Sesshoumaru?" The miko was wise beyond her years. She knew Rin loved her Lord. She had been in a similar situation when Inuyasha and the miko had refused to admit their love. Now….weather Sesshoumaru had feelings for the girl was a different story. He was heartless. Cold. Frozen in time.

"Ha ha, silly Kagome! Lord Sesshoumaru doesn't like humans that way! Besides, Kohaku-kun is really nice, I think we can make it work!" She forced a fake smile up to her and the priestess just looked to the clouds.

Sesshoumaru crushed the necklace he had brought her to dust and went about his day like nothing had happened. Blue powder still remained beneath his claws. Stretching toward his cuticles. Clumping at the creases. He had yet to wash them off in a nearby stream. Icy tendrils reached out toward his heart and he narrowed his eyes.

As he neared Ah-Un he made a left. He didn't want to see those imbeciles at the moment. He didn't want to see _anyone._ And if they dared cross his path… he would not be responsible for their well being. Not that it was any different from any other day. No. Why would it be? That's ridiculous.

He didn't show his face to her that evening. He didn't see her for weeks. Lord Sesshoumaru just circled around the village, looking for demons to kill, trees to slash, people to slaughter.

**Oh but then again he'd never seen Julie cry**

And every night Rin continued to go to the Goshinboku tree. And every night she cried. Every night she'd beg the tree for help. Every night The Killing Perfection demolished another home. Killed another family. Sliced another throat.

The Lord of The West continued his trek around Kaede's village. Inuyasha never came to confront his brother. Why would anyone wish such a horrible death upon themselves?

**Until then he'd never seen Julie cry**

It was that night. That completely moonless night. Chilling frostbitten air clung to his skin. And again he could hear sniffles. Did he care? No. But it didn't stop him from investigating. Small pebbles flew in his direction. Surly this human desired death. He almost burst through the bushes but something told him to wait.

Leaves hushed him as the wind mingled between the trees and danced through his hair. Sticks broke and grass was ripped up, causing unsightly bald spots on the earth's surface.

Sniffing the air, The Great Daiyoukai could tell it was none other than Rin. Of course it was. Who else was brave enough to lie at the base of a tree in a demons forest?

"It's not fair!" The woman cried to the tree. Her tender hands rubbed a large leaf she had plucked from the branch. "I don't want to push him away anymore! It hurts! Why do you grant Inuyasha's wishes? Why Kagome's wishes? Or her mothers! But not mine! I hate you!" Bitterness leaked out of her pores and sunk down to the roots of the tree.

Again sobs wrecked her body and tears ran out of her eyes and down her porcelain skin. That was it. He had had enough. Lord Sesshoumaru had finally had enough.

"Rin. Stop crying."

"Lord Sesshoumaru?"

She rubbed her eyes and cleared them of tears, only to peer up at the stoic demon lord who had posted himself behind her after walking through the bushes. His ember gaze fixated upon hers and silent words were spoken only the two of them could understand.

He didn't love her. He couldn't. He certainly never would. It wasn't in his nature. But he was a manipulator at heart. And if, truly if, she wished for him to love her. He could feign it. He could feign love. That's what he decided. The coldest demon that ever lived. The Killing Perfection. The horrible demon of the west. Would not love. No. Never. But he could pretend for the next 40 years. Until his human turned to dust between his fingertips. Until her soul departed from the earth. He would manipulate her. He would trick her heart until it stopped beating.


End file.
